


Tease

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Y/n and Tsukishima are playing a very risky game, but where is the excitement without risk?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tease

I've been Tsukishima's secret lover for five months now. It started when we confessed to each other in the back of the school when no one was around. We agreed to meet there, and when I got there, he looked at flustered and cute. Keyword: looked. He is a perverted, cute, and sexy man.

He likes to tease me in front of people, bite my ear when people are distracted and on top of that, he whispers all the things he will do to me in the ear, the sudden lick and kiss always in that dirty game of his. And today was one of those days that he wanted to make me flustered and shy all around the people I know. But, you know, two can play at this game.

I was currently in my class, next to Tsukki, it was maths. I didn't have any problems with them, so I started to doddle in my sketchbook some eyes. The pencil moved graciously down the paper until suddenly it stopped. It was Tsukishima's fault. I looked downwards dissimulating only to find his hand in my leg, rubbing his thumb on it slightly. I moved my head to glare at him, his smug smirk never leaving his pretty face, and he put a finger to his mouth with a slight 'shh'.

I rolled my eyes at him, but the blush in my face never disappearing from my features. I looked at the front of the class and decided to ignore my secret, horny, stupid boyfriend. To clear my mind I took the notebook of the class and started to write down all the things the teacher was saying, all of them already known to me, but I needed a distraction before I fell for his game.

The teacher kept explaining while I distracted my mind. That was going as expected, until he moved his hand higher up my tight, his long fingers brushing with the hem of my skirt. I put my hand on top of his and moved it away, the last thing I wanted today was to get horny in the middle of the class in front of anyone, and I didn't want them finding of our little secret, it kept things... exciting.

We didn't maintain anymore contact during the class, that if we ignore his little attempts of making me horny, of course. We walked out of the class together as soon as the bell rang, and we went side by side to the back of the gymnasium, where we usually meet with the rest of the volleyball team that is on our year, including Yachi.

We arrived the first ones, so I took the freedom to sit with my back against the cold wall, observing as my boyfriend did the same in my side, sitting a little to close to me.

"What was that, Kei?" I remarked as I raised an eyebrow at him, his snarky smile turning to me. "What? I was bored and horny, it is fun making you all flustered while there are people around~" he added a husky tone that definitely got me in a bit in the mood, but I wouldn't admit it, at least not now.

He put a hand on my cheek, rubbing ut slightly as his face got closer to mine, our lips almost clashing until he pulled back. 

I pouted at that action of his and turned away from him until he took my chin between his fingers, turning my head to look directly in his beautiful golden ones. "Oh baby girl, I love that face of yours, wanting my lips so bad to be on top of yours, huh? I wonder how would that be if I had you underneath me, would you beg for daddy?".

My cheeks flared red at that comment of his, my panties starting to get wet just from hearing those dirty words of his, and his voice, all husky and sexy at that moment, I thought I would lose my mind right there. 

Before I could answer him, Hinata and Kageyama arrived, ruining all the mood. I looked at Tsukki, the discontent look in his face already told me everything. "Hi, Hinata, Kageyama" I welcomed them both, seeing as they sat in front of us, the shorter one with his big consistent smile.

"What were you both doing?" His innocent question caused me a faint blush that, fortunately, got unnoticed by them, and Tsukki only grunted and looked away from them.

They shrugged at him, marking it as the usual Tsukishima, and we kept talking to each other, trying to let Tsukishima talk to. Soon, Yachi and Yamaguchi arrived too, and the conversation got brighter and more alive.

After some time talking to them all, I started having a conversation with Kageyama about the milk and calcium, how so many quantities of the liquid cannot be good to the body. As we joked and played around pushing one another, I could feel eyes glaring daggers at us. I turned my head, catching my boyfriend looking in our direction with disapproval clear in his eyes. He looked like he was about to explode, and so he did.

He jumped up and grabbed my wrist, dragging me away from the group with his tight grip. I waved them goodbye as they looked at us with confusion clear on their eyes. 

"Tsukki, where are we going? You're too rough". I told him and he only glanced at me, his hold a little less hard, but still steady "You will know what rough is as soon as we get home kitten." I gulped at his words, but the excitement from before returning, even intensifying. His tone of voice sounded low and husky, his eyebrows were furrowed and he dragged me faster than before.

We got to his home in no time and quickly ran to his bedroom. He pushed me to the bed as soon as we went through the door of his room, and I fell on top of it with my back clashing with the soft cushion.

I watched as my boyfriend climbed on top of me, taking off his glasses and leaving them in the desk near his bed. He lowered his head so his mouth was next to my ear, and he bit there lightly and slowly, my sensitive ear only receiving pleasure. "Kitten, you know what is about to come, right?" He lowered his hand to my skirt, tracing my womanhood on top of it as I merely nodded, red invading my cheeks without permission as I tried to look away from the beast I had on top of me. "Don't take your eyes off me, I want you to watch my every move, only look at me, not anyone else". I complied with his request, looking at his movements. He licked his lips and went for my neck, leaving slow and sensual kisses up to my sweet spot, which he knew from memory by now. 

"Maybe, if I mark you as mine, Kageyama won't get near you again, right?" He started sucking and biting in a painfully slow pace, and the moans I was trying so hard not to let go scaped without my permission. "You'll learn you belong to me, I got jealous baby, you have to repay daddy, don't you?". I gulped once again loudly, his smirk only growing as he saw the state I was in, already under his control.

I tried to reach his lips with my own ones, but he only put a finger to my mouth. He leaned in and kissed his finger, the only thing between our lips, as he maintained eye contact with me. I could sense it, he was enjoying every single second of his foreplay, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't. His hand slid inside my skirt, and he slowly rubbed my clit on top of my panties, the cloth beginning to feel uncomfortable. He lowered all his body and his face was at the same level as my womanhood, and he gave a lick, my panties still in between. I whined softly as he kept on teasing, as he said I watched every move, as much as I wanted to close my eyes from embarrassment. "You're already wet, huh? I bet that you were wet already when I whispered in your ears all the dirty things I was going to do to you, are you desperate for me? If so, beg, beg loud, I want to hear you". His voice sent vibrations up my clit and I moaned loudly, already longing for his body to become one with mine. 

"Daddy please, I want you inside me, I want to scream your name loud for you, I need you." My eyes were clouded with love and want, only directed at him. I begged and whined, already missing the warmth as he got up. He threw his shirt to an unknown place of the room, and he climbed yet again on top of me, leaving a trail of kisses from my belly to my neck, taking off all the clothes that were on the way. He marked me everywhere, not leaving a spot free from his lips, and finally, he took off my skirt and panties. 

He inserted a digit in my womanhood, already wet from his foreplay so it slid in easily. "You're so wet that my finger got in a moment, I bet that if I put another one you'll take it just as easy" He cooed in my ear before inserting another two fingers "T-Tsukki please". He glared and started to thrust with his fingers rapidly "It's daddy to you, baby". He kept with the fast rhythm while he whispered in my ear, his free hand playing with my nipple, pulling and twisting it.

I came in his fingers and he took them out of me, the biggest cocky grin I ever saw in his face welcoming my view. He put his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as he looked into my eyes. "Baby you taste so well, just for daddy". I nodded shyly and he smirked me, rewarding me with a kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth as he explored it.

He positioned his cock in my vagina, rubbing up and down without putting it in, moving it in circular motions over my clit. "You can take daddy?" while he said that he put on a condom, looking at my red, embarrassed face "Y-Yes daddy, fuck me please, I need you" He nodded and pushed in, sliding in easily as my cum acted as lube for him.

He began to thrust at a slow pace, our lips dancing together in a heated kiss, his tongue and mine battling for dominance. His pace became faster, our mouths separating leaving a string of saliva connecting it. "Daddy, faster!" I moaned out and he grunted approvingly, liking the sounds I made. I kept moaning, with each moan he went faster and faster.

"Daddy, I'm going to come!" "me too baby, hold it a bit babe." He sucked on my neck as he rode me as fast as he could, his cock reaching the end of my uterus. "3...2...1... Come now baby" I came at the same time as Tsukki, leaving a moan of pleasure as he left a similar noise of bliss.

He pulled out of me and took out his condom, throwing it to the trash with a lazy motion of his arm. I panted and he lay by my side, leaving kisses in my cheek. "You did good baby, now you'll know not to make me jealous". I turned around and put my head on his chest, hearing the calming heartbeat of the dom, and whispered lowly before falling asleep. "I think I want to make you jealous if this is the outcome..."


End file.
